Yggdracil Affiliated
by Mangaka in Training
Summary: It's time to take another look at Heaven. You've heard of the everfamous goddesses, but what about the gods? A new chapter is about to begin, and these new gods are going to make Nekomi a more interesting place than ever...


Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess!, it is the property of Fujishima-sama.

Welcome to Yggdracil Affiliated! This entire story is based upon the RPG-ing madness of many obsessed fans of the series, and you'll be sure to notice a whole bunch of new, original characters as you read along. But don't worry! The goddesses themselves are always a part of the action! Also, for those few of you who actually have read my other story, A Soul Like Mine: REDUX, I wish to inform you that the character Damion in that story is in no way related to the Damion of this story, even though they look the same and much of their story is the same, they are not the same character. Alright? Good. So, I'll stop wasting your time. Let's get to it!

000

A young man in his late teens approached the Almighty's chambers, a grim smile plastered on his face to prevent anyone who saw him from worrying too much. He had light blonde hair that could be considered short... for a girl... and his eyes were an entrancing shade of gray. A small black pendant choker hung from his neck, a pendant that never seemed to leave that place around his neck. It glinted in the light of the hallway as he made his way to two large doors. They were big enough to be seen by anyone at least at the end of the hall, which was a good fifteen-hundred feet away.

A small voice tugged at the back of his head, telling him something was wrong. 'I know, I know. I was thinking the same thing,' he thought to the voice. Another voice joined in, this one sounding darker and more sinister. 'That must be it, he wouldn't talk to me directly unless it was important.'

As the boy came to the doors, they opened on their own, reminding him just how omnipotent this sender was. **"You may enter,"** said a powerful sounding voice from the other side of the door. The boy did as he was told, and the doors closed behind him as he entered into the Almighty One's chambers. There, surprisingly, was the Almighty himself, sitting upon a large, elegant floating chair.

**"Damion, I have news." **Damion knealt before the Almighty, completely attentive to him.

"May I assume it's important? Normally you would not call me here to face you personally."

**"Yes. Indeed it is. I have recieved word that a certain god is attempting to make contact with my daughters on Earth. As you may know, we have had... issues with certain persons close to my daughters."**

"Ah, you mean Celestine." Damion smiled and looked up, but his expression faded when he saw how serious the Almighty was. "I'm sorry sir."

**"Pay it no mind. As I was saying, this god was a mentor of sorts to my youngest, Skuld."**

"Skuld? But sir, she has barely any powers to speak of! What mentor taught her?"

**"A god you know well. Hagedorn."**

Damion grimaced at that name. Hagedorn was a god who was slightly older than he, and he never missed a chance to make fun of Damion's mixed heritage. As a god and demon, Damion was often subject to much prejudice. Damion and Hagedorn could rarely stay in the same room with each other for various reasons, and one of the things they fought over most was someone they both cared for, Rind.

"Hmph. Now I see why Skuld is maturing so slowly. If she was trained by that weakling Hagedorn, it's no wonder she has so little magical talent. But it does explain the mecha-fetish."

**"I will remind you not to speak of my daughters in such an ill tounge, Damion."**

Bowing once more, he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry again, sir."

Instead of forgiving Damion this time though, the Almighty One continued. **"Hagedorn has recently finished much of the work on Yggdracil since it's last crash, and due to his absence from them, he has requested permission to visit my daughters. I would like you to accompany him there."**

Damion didn't like the sound of spending excess time with Hagedorn at all, and wasn't about to stay quiet about it. "But sir, why me? Of all people, why someone who despises him as much as I do?! Sir, this is one of the most idiotic-"

**"YOU ARE OUT OF LINE DAMION!!"**

Bowing his head quickly, Damion mumbled an apology. "Forgive me sir. I did not mean to imply that you were..."

Silence filled the vast room as the two of them fell quiet. **"I have chosen you to go because I have been reveiwing your past work. Due to the excellent services you have provided me, I have chosen to reward you with a vacation. And a chance to finally meet with my eldest daughter. I know how much you would enjoy speaking with someone of your... rare mix of blood."**

Damion was surprised. He certainly hadn't expected this, but smiled in gratitude nonetheless. "Thank you sir!"

**"To ensure that you do not lose control of your anger, Rind shall be accompanying you as well."**

This somewhat took the wind out of Damion's sails, but he was still overjoyed to hear he could finally meet someone like him. "Is that all sir?"

**"Yes, you may leave now."**

Damion stood and strode to the door, happily taking wide strides back to his home to get ready.

---

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Heaven, another god was busy at work. A small floating monitor-like device hovered nearby, constantly watching him. A small chibi-like girl was seen inside the screen, and moved as any living thing would. She had dark purple hair, and cute, large purple eyes.

"Hagedorn, I have a message for you. It's from the Almighty's office."

The god who was bent over in the contraption he was currently working on slid his way out of it, wiping the sweat from his brow. He ran his fingers through his black, spikey hair and wore his usual gray robe loosely around him. He looked towards his creation, Tellos, with his solid green eyes, showing nothing but kindness towards his assistant. "Alright Tellos, lemme hear it."

"It reads, 'To Hagedorn, second-class unlimited licence. You have hereby been granted permission to visit the town of Nekomi, in the Chiba prefecture of Japan, on Earth. Your visit will be limited to one month-"

Hagedorn jumped up happily, almost like a child. "So they really allowed it?! Great! Absolutely great!"

Tellos pretended to clear her throat, gaining Hagedorn's attention. "But it looks like there's a catch. You are to be accompanied by the god first-class, special category S, unlimited Damion-" Hagedorn grumbled something incoherent as Tellos went on. "And he is to be accompanied by the goddess first-class, special duty, unlimited Rind.-" Hagedorn appeared to be doing a strange victory dance at that point. "Upon arrival, you shall meet with the Earth liason first-class, limited Adam, who will guide you to proper living arrangements for the visit to Earth, along with the integration process into Earth customs. That is all."

Hagedorn raised an eyebrow questioningly. "A liason, a Valkyrie, and a worthless halfling? Why go to all the trouble?"

Tellos gave Hagedorn an "it's so obvious" look. "Think about it. Ever since that incident with Celestine, security regarding the Almighty's daughter's has gone up. And you _were_ taught by Celestine..."

"Hey! I'm not like Celestine and the Almighty knows that! But... he did do unecissary things to nesan."

"But you get to go see them now, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't need someone breathing down my neck, it gets so frustrating."

Hagedorn moved to a punching bag and threw a few straights at it. "Those three are the only family I really ever had and I barely ever get to see them anymore."

Tellos floated nearby and looked at Hagedorn cheerfully. "So I guess it's a good thing you get to see them now, right?"

Hagedorn stopped punching for a moment and looked at Tellos. Then he smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I should count my blessings."

---

Back on Earth, somewhere in Nekomi, a man sat outside on a grassy hill, watching children play with their parents, laughing and having a good time. The happy shouts and laughter of the children tug at his heart, filling him with a sense of deep regret.

_'It's really your own fault for making that wish,'_ he thought to himself. _'But at least you can do some good. just try to remember that you do this for them, so they can continue to enjoy peaceful lives.'_

The man gets up and stretches, wiping bits of grass from his pants. He ruffles his short brown hair and blinks twice, adjusting a pair of emerald eyes to the sun's rays. He wore simple casual clothes, a pair of jeans and a denim jacket over a white tee, along with heavy black boots. A silver chain dangled from his slim neck, glinting in the sunlight. This was Adam, the liason who worked between Heaven and Hell, making sure that Earth was well protected against the flow of gods and demons on Earth.

He walked towards his car, thinking to himself. _'I wonder what will happen next. Ever since Belldandy came here, things certainly have been hectic. But so much joy has come to this town as well. It's as if everything seems to gravitate towards Belldandy. It's probably because she's such a nice and chaming person.'_

He opened his car door and hopped inside, starting the engine and heading off. _'With the large concentration of higher order beings that are about to arrive, I'm going to have my work cut out for me. I just hope this doesn't get the attention of too many demons. After all, as said, things always seem to gravitate towards Belldandy...'_

000

Woooo! How was that for a first chapter? I know it was short, but to counter-balance it, I decided to give a brief introduction on the new characters to appear!

Damion-

A half-breed with a special job, his powers rival Rind's. The two of them have been friends for awhile, so you're sure to see her alot in this fic!

Hagedorn-

A great creator who taught Skuld alot of what she knows about mecha, thus his intelligence rivals her own. Also has a special place in his heart for Rind, and thinks of the goddesses as his sisters.

Tellos-

One of Hagedorn's greatest creations, Tellos is like a floating flat-screen TV with a cute chibi-girl on the screen. She is often seen with Hagedorn, and will take a special part of the story later on.

Adam-

Surprisingly, he was once human! You'll learn more about this guy later on, but I can tell you now that he has a special job that has him working in both Heaven and Hell.

Also, to wrap this up, I would like to give credit to the players of these characters on the RPG thread. The lines for Hagedorn and Tellos, along with the characters themselves, are excellently played by Ryujikun619, and Adam is played by AdamPrice40. Damion is played by none other than myself.

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter, I and hope you'll like the next ones too. Oh, and see the review button down there? Did you know it screams unless you press it? Don't make the button scream. Press the button. Review.


End file.
